Whether canister or upright, vacuum cleaners in all of their designs and permutations have become increasingly popular over the years. In general, they incorporate a suction fan motor, attendant dirt cup or dust bag and a nozzle assembly fluidly and mechanically connected to one another that suck up dirt and dust during operator movement across a dirt-laden floor. Specifically, an agitator within the nozzle assembly rotates to beat the nap of a carpet and dislodge dirt and dust during a time when an operator manipulates the cleaner back and forth. Dirt and dust then enters the cleaner and flow in an airstream toward the motor. Often times, visual indicators are provided to show operators a relative cleanliness or dirtiness of the airstream. If clean, the operators can then manipulate the cleaner in other areas.
While useful, the visual indicators typically require manufacturing complexity. That is, they regularly require indicators or lights, dedicated printed circuit boards (PCB's) and a variety of fasteners for securing to a cleaner housing. Some even require peculiar functionality in mechanically securing wire bundles to various contours of the housing and spacing to accommodate the bulk of the PCB. In this regard, dedicated parts and peculiarity adds economic and manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, the floor care arts have need of simple, yet effective, visual indicators and arrangements therefor. Naturally, any improvements should further contemplate good engineering practices, such as relative inexpensiveness, ease of manufacturing, low complexity, etc.